1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a softy mud solidifying agent capable of solidifying dredged softy mud in such a manner it can be utilized through re-casting into water. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to solidify the bed of seas, lakes, rivers or the like, and softy mud accumulated thereon, earth, sand, softy mud, etc. are dredged into a ship or onto land and admixed with a solidifying agent, and the resulting mixture is re-cast on the bed of the sea, a lake, a river or the like, so as to form a solidified ground or bank.
However, no prior softy mud solidifying agent is resistant to separation and capable of improving the fluidity of softy mud. Accordingly, when earth, sand, softy mud, etc. admixed with a prior solidifying agent are re-cast into water, particles of earth, sand solidifying agent, etc. immediately disperse into the water, thereby causing water pollution and inefficient solidification of the softy mud.